the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 January 2019
23:51-30 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-47 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 23:53-38 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:55-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:56-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:58-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:58-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:59-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:59-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:02-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-20 Later, dinenr. 00:09-39 Dinenr 00:10-10 ~ SmilingBrave has joined the chat ~ 00:10-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:10-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:10-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:10-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:10-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:11-21 such silence 00:11-36 Welcome, SmilingBrave. 00:11-49 hello korra 00:13-56 how is life going for everyone? 00:14-44 ill brb 00:17-26 south the reason they have to same ip adderess is because they both use the schoold laptops 00:17-30 Welcome, SmilingBrave. 00:18-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:18-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:19-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:19-35 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:20-36 those damn school laptops caught me in that IP block again 00:20-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:20-53 Good 00:21-04 Seems there was a troll in your area 00:23-48 ~ YBN orlando has joined the chat ~ 00:24-07 hello 00:24-35 is anyone there? 00:24-51 knock knock let the YBN orlando in 00:24-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:25-02 Hey! o/ 00:25-05 hi kitty 00:25-34 hey o/ 00:26-05 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:26-11 (ninja2) 00:26-22 ninja style 00:27-03 well the chat is definitely dead 00:28-50 Sure. 00:29-07 We need to build a wall 00:29-18 um no we dont 00:29-19 A Mexican is currently mowing my lawn 00:29-36 can u not i have mexican friends 00:29-55 Dude ok I will fire him 00:29-55 but he is doing a good job 00:30-16 i meant can u not say we need o build a wall 00:30-16 Wouldn't it be racist if I fire him because some dude online has Mexican friends? 00:30-20 Just what is the problem with Hartington sugesstin' a wall? 00:30-28 It is simply his view. 00:30-47 True, Ferry 00:31-00 All views are accepted. Tolerance isn't "Don't say your view around me!". 00:31-09 i dont see why a wall that cost billions is necessary thats all 00:31-15 Wall is needed 00:31-20 And who is gonna pay for it....?! 00:31-25 Mexico 00:31-27 Me... Congress, lmfao 00:31-34 we will pay 00:31-40 its called taxes 00:31-55 We will Make America Great Again 00:32-19 You pay taxes anyway 00:32-19 Would you refuse to pay taxes if the wall is being builing 00:32-30 built* 00:33-00 no but there is better way to spend our tax dollars 00:33-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:33-14 like feeding the hungary 00:33-25 >hungary 00:33-33 Why do we need to feed another country 00:33-35 but im done with this subject imma wait for a new topic 00:33-52 auto correct i meant hugry 00:34-05 *hungry 00:34-06 (hug) 00:34-15 Gold 00:34-31 brb imma make some dinner 00:34-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:35-23 back 00:38-05 dang i missed alot 00:38-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:39-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-08 ~ YBN orlando has left the chat ~ 00:42-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-21 GTG. 00:43-36 Sure. 00:44-29 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:45-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:45-38 o/ 00:45-50 Welcome. 00:51-31 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:51-31 welcome 00:52-03 I'm really annoyed by the recent Council additions. 00:52-34 oh there are add-ons? 00:52-45 Harrypotterexpert101 does not even hold any rights on large or medium sized wikis and has no major contributions. 00:52-45 Literally just sat in CCC kissing up to the mods and administrators. 00:52-47 And Google. 00:52-54 I shouldn't even have to explain why I'm pissed about that. 00:53-03 I swear Staff is high today. 00:56-50 anyone on 00:57-07 im on 00:57-47 Hmph! 00:57-51 User:Anonminati 00:58-05 So you can apply to be Council right? 00:58-12 Ye. 00:58-23 And if Harrypotterexpert101 and Google can join, 00:58-28 I think literally anyone can join. 00:58-35 :( 00:58-57 Yet they rejected certain users that I thought would be more likely to get it. 00:59-03 Like who? 00:59-15 Also, Syde saved FANDOMBot, as he was the only one that noticed it was disabled and Staff fixed the issue after his notice. 00:59-34 Why was it disabled? 00:59-38 User:Applemasterexpert will become the next council member 00:59-42 Mhm. 00:59-46 Which will be shit. 00:59-50 And by accident, Ig, Q. 00:59-59 They were like "Erhm" when he mentioned it, lol. 01:00-01 Seems Harrypotterexpert101 has rights on three wikis 01:00-05 13:59:15 TheKorraFanatic: Also, Syde saved FANDOMBot, as he was the only one that noticed it was disabled and Staff fixed the issue after his notice. 01:00-05 True. 01:00-13 Small ones, Qst. 01:10-00 Your not even a admin or mod, and i get triggerd when people mini mod 01:15-03 http://prntscr.com/m55qew 01:15-08 (blobcatangry) 01:15-34 Sad. 01:15-37 ~ Annabeth and Percy has joined the chat ~ 01:15-44 ~ Annabeth and Percy has left the chat ~ 01:15-48 Welcome, Annabeth and Percy. 01:15-59 Sure. 01:16-17 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:16-24 Hi, lol. 01:16-26 \o 01:16-35 \o 01:16-43 Also, they got rid of Raylan too? 01:16-50 Yep. 01:18-36 Hmph. 01:18-52 Hmph. 01:19-03 Hmph. 01:20-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-05 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/move?page=User%3A343_TheGuiltyProphet Huh. 01:23-40 hmph 01:23-45 Hmph. 01:23-54 Why is their name in bold light blue though 01:24-04 Because they're a GDM. 01:24-07 oh 01:24-11 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-19 Welcome, TheRogue12. 01:24-30 Who are you supposed to be 01:24-41 ur mum 01:24-47 I have a mother? 01:25-07 =P 01:26-26 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:36-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:40-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-05 Welcome, Dippy. 01:41-07 Hi. 01:45-49 Hey Jack! o/ 01:47-37 Hey, Syde! o/ 01:48-18 Really I believe we should be welcoming Syde BOT 01:48-28 Welcome, Syde BOT. 01:49-11 Good, good 01:53-54 ~ SmilingBrave has left the chat ~ 01:55-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:55-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-38 UnhappyCoward eh? :P 01:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-29 Hehe. 01:59-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:59-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:02-46 \o 02:02-54 \o 02:02-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:20-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:20-19 AR review is in a day 02:21-11 Good, good. 02:22-52 AR review will be epic 02:23-15 Sure it will. 02:25-50 tkf gonna go like "link Please vote." when there is 6 repliez after 10 dayz 02:33-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:33-55 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:34-04 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:34-11 Welcome, Kittynator. 02:39-31 night tdl o/ 02:39-53 Night. 02:40-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:40-16 We're free of pesky TG. 02:43-34 Yay. 02:45-01 Yeh. 02:45-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:45-27 o/ 02:45-44 Hmph. 02:45-46 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:46-36 Users keep getting kidnapped. :( 02:47-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:47-27 The last few days of T.D.L. 02:47-31 Soon we will disable chat. 02:47-40 I suppose we will see a highly policed staff hours soon. 02:47-47 I expect several banz and chaos..... 02:48-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:48-07 Hmph. 02:48-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:48-14 I hope it's sabotaged..... 02:48-20 That would be amazin....... 02:48-20 Someone must ping me in SC, because Discord being funky. 02:48-23 Go on, hurry. 02:48-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:48-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:48-37 Done. 02:48-39 :P 02:48-51 Thanks. 02:49-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:49-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:49-35 SC? 02:50-03 Staff chat 02:51-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:51-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:51-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:52-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:52-06 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:53-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:53-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:53-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:53-21 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 02:53-23 \o 02:53-51 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 02:53-55 \o 02:54-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:00-20 Weird how Daryurian comes in around this time occasionally, but never says anything. 03:04-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:04-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-48 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:14-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:15-01 Hmph. 03:15-06 They never used to did they? 03:16-41 !test 03:16-41 !pass 03:16-45 \o 03:17-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:20-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:20-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:21-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:21-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-55 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:24-39 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:24-58 !party 03:24-58 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 03:25-02 So this is how it ends eh 03:25-12 BertH gone, demoted. 03:25-21 Hmph. 03:25-26 Big BH was needed. 03:25-39 TheKorraFanatic will NEVER be GDM 03:25-43 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:25-43 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:25-51 Sure. 03:26-19 TKF the GDM was a good late 2017 meme, Staff probably forgot about that by now. (therp) 03:26-28 What meme? 03:26-35 Staff forgot abot mine well before urs prolly....... 03:26-39 They said he was GDM material, 03:26-44 He is. 03:26-45 But that was Prop that was bforgotten. 03:26-57 Said me too was fit, but this was forgotten too..... 03:27-05 At the beginning, and kind of still is, he actually like Discussions compared to most others. 03:27-12 Sure he doez 03:27-57 With Bert gone, I assume Mira will handle the GDM project now? 03:28-10 https://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:515688 Gold. 03:28-29 Probably. 03:28-32 And lol. 03:28-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:29-12 Welcome, C.Syde65. 03:29-12 Didn't even notice you were gone. 03:29-40 Wait, when did I leave? 03:30-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:30-46 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 03:30-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:30-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:31-41 Welcome. 03:34-26 Hey Cutie and Bobby! o/ 03:36-53 hell yeh 03:39-08 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 03:41-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:43-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:44-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:48-02 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:52-12 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:52-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:53-03 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:54-06 Hello dead chat 03:55-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:55-21 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:55-39 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:55-51 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:57-11 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:57-31 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:57-44 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:00-54 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:01-06 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:01-59 Welcom- 04:02-02 Hmph. 04:06-03 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:06-09 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:07-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:15-04 Dead chat, lol. 04:15-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:23-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:27-42 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:27-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-13 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:34-55 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:37-19 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:37-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:38-22 ~ Little Miss Bunny has joined the chat ~ 04:39-44 Bunny! o/ 04:39-59 hi 04:40-09 why is this place dead 04:40-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:40-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-20 o/ 04:46-32 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:59-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:00-46 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:00-46 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:00-47 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:03-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:03-13 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:08-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:09-07 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:09-15 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:09-15 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:09-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:09-45 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-55 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:29-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:29-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:32-11 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:33-41 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:39-42 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:41-19 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:46-22 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:53-40 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:53-52 The chat is clearly having a good sleep 05:54-26 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:57-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:57-49 Sure. 05:57-56 The decline fall of the TDL Empire. 05:58-04 It is no 10, and ARs shall begin, I sup'se. 05:58-51 Hmph. 05:59-00 Regular decline in activity, happens every few weeks. 05:59-26 This..... this is diff 05:59-31 Not really. 06:07-46 Good night. 06:09-46 Sure. 06:10-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:17-39 ~ Little Miss Bunny has left the chat ~ 06:48-43 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 06:48-54 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:09-20 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:09-27 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:12-42 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 07:12-53 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 07:39-25 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:39-28 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~